<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dispute Resolution by aviva09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451979">Dispute Resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09'>aviva09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is War [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Innuendo, Kissing, Missing One Another, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in Love is War.<br/>Three days apart does a lot to someone. AKA Sansa Misses Arthur. And Arthur? Oh, he misses his wife too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is War [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dispute Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys like part 3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sat with the townspeople and elders. He was losing his patience, there was only so much he could do as a King. He understood their fear, His Uncle had convinced the people that magic was evil. He didn’t share in their belief but he understood that the unknown stirred something within a man. It led him to question his surroundings. Question his beliefs. It had a man suspicious of his neighbors. </p><p>	There was no attack, to his knowledge. A fire had started. Which could have been anything from lightning to a child playing with fire.  He sent a messenger to the Mage to inquire if she knew anything. The action had been more to appease the village elders than to yield results, however, they insisted he stay to receive her answer.  He complied to ease their minds. </p><p>That had been three days ago.</p><p>		The only thing holding him over the endless parade of fearful people was the thoughts of his wife. They were playing a very entertaining game. The thought of going home to a warm bed tempted him to get up and leave. Responsibility held him tied to his chair.  </p><p>	It had only been three days since he had left. Three long days without his wife. He recalled his send-off with a smile on his face.</p><p> Sansa has hovered around his horse with him. The members of the court in the alcoves around the courtyard. He leaned down to her and whispered. “We have an audience.”She cradled his neck in one hand and chills ran across his body. Even if it was an act his body responded to her. </p><p>“ I have noticed.” Came her reply. If he hadn’t been watching her so intently he would have missed the subtle droop of her chin. As well as the frown that flashed across her face for a moment. Sansa was uncomfortable. </p><p>	“Sansa,” He began only for her eyes to meet his. He had no time to speak or react as she pulled him by the collar down to her level and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. His hands came to rest on her shoulders. It was a hard kiss and very much unlike her to make the first move. Arthur moved his lips to match hers and she relaxed into him. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer. What had started as a hard, demanding kiss progressed to soft and sweet. Sansa melting into him. He pulled back and watched her eyes flutter open. She had once again taken his breath away. </p><p>	He cleared his throat and took a step back, mounting his horse. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “My Lady.” He nodded at her.</p><p>	“My King.” She dipped her head in return. </p><p>Sansa’s kiss had him touching his lips during their journey. Goosefat had smirked at him several times when he caught him doing it. There was no embarrassment in the action. He would simply smirk back. </p><p>The action allowed his Lords to know he desired his wife. And perhaps, at last, he had worked his way past one of her defense lines. His Queen’s defenses were as strong as the outer walls of Camelot. </p><p>	There was a commotion outside that brought his attention to the here and now. Arthur sprang to his feet, hand on his sword. With all the pent up energy he had, he was ready for a fight. Or something. Anything more than the dull droning of the elder's council. </p><p>	They made their way to the front, Arthur being as kind as he could manage with allowing people to go before him. There was a cluster of horses to the left of the gathering hall. And it took him a moment to recognize a flash of red hair.  As if his thoughts materialized her before him, Sansa dismounted her horse. </p><p>	Her eyes scanned the crowd, and when they fell on him her lips parted, and the tightness she had carried left her body. His heart soared. She was her to see him. And she looked relieved to see him. If he were a betting man, which he was, he would bet she was happy to see him.</p><p>	Time stood still as the two of them locked and held one another’s gazes. She was here. A small smile graced her lips. And as if they were sharing the same thought They moved toward one another. Neither of them noticed how the crowd parted for them. </p><p>	Once Arthur was within arm’s reach of Sansa he hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her, spinning in a small circle he brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. Her lips, chapped from the wind and chill, melded into his. Matching his intensity. Sansa’s hands fisted in his shirt and pulled him closer.</p><p>Unlike the kiss on his departure, this kiss was warm welcoming, and real. No show to put on for the people of the court. Just him and her. The kiss would have lasted forever if her horse hadn’t chosen that moment to shift its weight bumping them, bring them back to reality they pulled away from one another.</p><p>“Hello,” He said. </p><p>“Hello.” She replied. A smile forming on her lips as she pulled back further. “Does this mean I was missed?” She asked playfully. </p><p>“Definitely.”  He smirked. Ducking his head to place a more gentle kiss upon her lips. He could feel her lips curving up in a smile. “While I am ecstatic to see you, why have you made the journey?”</p><p>“A Messanger arrived with this late last night.” She said pulling back from him and pulling a scroll from her cloak pocket. Handing it to him he noticed the seal was broken. He rose an eyebrow at her. </p><p>	“Oh, I’ve read it.” She replied to his unspoken question. A spot of pink appearing on her cheeks. </p><p>	“I keep no secrets from you.” He said. He then cast his eyes down to read the small message. As he had thought it was from the Mage. </p><p>	Turning to the small village elders, he said. “All is well.” Handing them the scroll. His other arm staying around his wife’s waist. The elders grasped it and skim it. Passing it around to one another with soft mummers. “Will you be staying for the evening meal?” The Elder closest to him asked.</p><p>	Arthur looked down at Sansa noticing the tightness around her eyes. “Did you leave at dawn to arrive here?” He questioned. She turned her gaze from him nodding. “Sansa.” He admonished. “With the turning of the seasons, you should be staying in the castle.”</p><p>	Her gaze turned back to him. “Is that a command my king?” She asked. To everyone around them, it sounded like a challenge. But Arthur just pulled his head back and laughed. The others joining him. </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of challenging you, my Queen.” He chuckled. Then smirking, his eyes alight with mischief, he lowered his head, lips to her ear. “The only challenge I face is how far into your bed I get to be.” He whispered. Feeling delighted in the way her breath caught and her grip on him tightened. He pressed a kiss below her ear. Pulling back and clearing his throat. Both his hands coming to rest upon her hips. </p><p>Her grip shifted from his shoulders to his forearms. Her fingers pressing into him. If he wasn’t wearing a shirt he was certain she would be leaving nail marks into his skin. A brazen act of defiance if he ever saw one. “A challenge.” She murmured. Her eyes dancing with her form of amusement.</p><p>“My apologies sir,” She said stepping out of his embrace to address the village elder who had spoken to him. </p><p>“None needed, my Lady.” He said. “It is a beautiful thing to see our King and Queen in love.” He said kindly. His rough face turning soft. </p><p>Sansa’s smile tightened. “Was this love?”  She questioned herself. Not wanting to keep the man waiting she said. “I’d like to water and feed the horses. Take a short walk to stretch my legs from the journey. But we will be leaving.” Her tone final and commanding. Every inch, the Queen that she was. A soft smile graced her face. “ After all, I am here to collect my husband.” She turned her blues eyes on to Arthur and his breath hitched. </p><p>The little minx had laid her challenge to him with her eyes. In front of the whole village, she now told him “Challange accepted.” He threw his head back laughing once more much to the confusion of those around them. </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>	After her bold statement, she retreated with one of the elder’s wives who had offered her soup. She sat with the wives of the village inquiring if they needed supplies and if they had begun their fall harvest. She knew the winters weren’t as long here but that didn’t make them any less harsh. </p><p>	She found herself shifting in her seat more than once. Not for the lack of attentiveness, but for being so sore from the ride to the village. It had been a long time since she had to be on a horse for a long time. The half days journey had taken a small toll on her body. </p><p>	Noticing the continued shifting in her chair, one of the younger women asked her, “ Saddle sores?” Sansa’s attention stapped to the young woman. Noticing that the others weren’t focused on her, she nodded. </p><p>	“Wear a pair of trousers. Then when you are home a warm bath will soothe the ache.”  She advised.</p><p>	Sansa nodded. “ I have ridden many times. This has never happened before.” </p><p>	“It was the length of time you wear on the horse.” She replied with a small smile. Her face then transformed from sweet to coy. “ Riding your husband would help keep up the practice.”  </p><p>	Sansa, who had been about to take a sip of her drink set the glass down and turned to the woman. A blush flushing her cheeks. “ I beg your pardon?” </p><p>	The woman, fearing repercussions from her queen began immediately explaining, “ I only mean that it uses the same muscles.”  </p><p>Sansa’s face was still flushed as she nodded. Letting the poor woman off the hook. The woman scurried away. She looked around now noticing how quiet the room had gotten. The woman looked at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thank you ladies, for the warmth of your fire, and the soup. Your words were an inspiration.”  She stood then. It was time to stretch her legs. </p><p>Upon exiting the cabin she muttered, “Clucking hens.” with a deep sigh. So distracted by what was said she ran right into the Boy Blue. “Oh Blue, I’m sorry. I almost ran over you.” </p><p>	He chuckled at her. “It’s okay mi’ lady. It happens.” She couldn’t help but notice the way he stood taller. Drawing himself to his full height. She reconzed it as a boy wishing to become a man.  </p><p>She smiled. “You won’t always be the size. You will grow. Soon enough it will be me who might get run over by you.” </p><p>He smiled at her understanding. “Where you off to?” He asked.</p><p>“A walk.” She replied. </p><p>“Arthur won’t like you goin’ alone.” He stated as if it were law. The admiration that the boy held in his eyes as he spoke of Arthur made Sansa’s heart swell. She knew Blue’s story. She also knew how much the king cared for the boy. </p><p>“Well then, you must accompany me.” </p><p>“I sure will.” Said the boy before he offered her his arm. Sansa fought back a smirk that crept to her lips. She took his arm. </p><p>“Where to?” She asked.</p><p>“There is a stream down past the pig stills.” He supplies helpfully. </p><p>“Well then good sir, lead on.” She said straightening her back and allowing Blue to lead her to the stream. </p><p>Unaware of her husband's eyes softening as he watched them walk away. </p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Blue and Sansa had been at the stream for a small period. Long enough for the sun to make an appearance from behind the clouds that swirled around all day. The boy had shuck his boots and socks to play in the stream. He pulled flat rocks to toss to Sansa for them both to skip them across the water. </p><p>Arthur leaned against a tree still hidden in the shadow of the forest that the water curved around. He watched his wife let go of her perfect posture. Slouching and laughing with the boy. The worry of court leaving her body. She looked at peace and he found himself even more enamored by her. </p><p>The boy lost his footing falling into the water. He watched as Sansa lept up concerned only to laugh as the boy toss water at her. She sat back down and leaned back enjoying the sun on her face. He smiled and pushed off from the tree. Making his way towards them. He did not hide his approach and when he was closer to them the boy looked up to him all smiles. </p><p>“The water cool blue?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s not too bad.” The boy said with a shrug. </p><p>Arthur nodded and dropped down to sit on the bank next to Sansa. He began taking off his boots. Much to the queen’s amusement. Within a few moments, he too had his feet in the cool water. Making a small hiss as he submerged them. </p><p>He turned to Sansa who’s lips were in a thin lip suppressing a smile he knew was hiding. “Why don’t you join us?” He asked.</p><p>“I believe it was you who joined us.” She pointed out with a tilt of her head towards Blue. </p><p>He smiled. “It looked fun.” He said. And you looked beautiful, He thought to himself. </p><p>She smiled more openly. Turing towards Blue who had found a tad pool that he began to chase. “It has been fun.”  </p><p>Arthur watched her watching the boy and smiled. Some day when she was ready they would have children of their own. He knew she would make an amazing mother. </p><p>“Sansa,” He began now that Blue was out of earshot. “I am by no means complaining, But you could have sent the Mage’s reply with a messenger.” He paused seeing her shoulders tense. He had a feeling that he refused to feed hope in case he was wrong. </p><p>“You want to know why I came myself.” She stated. Still not turning to meet his gaze.<br/>
He swallowed. “Yes.” </p><p> He had fought with a magical sword against a being of Dark Magic without an ounce of fear. But by the twist of his gut, he knew he feared his wife’s next words.</p><p>“Arthur,” She turned to him then. Grey eyes meet Blue and her lashes flutter stealing away his breath. She drew closer to him. “Arthur.” She said again breathless as if he was the one affecting her. He watched her throat as she swallowed then his eyes met her once more. “I came for you.” She said.</p><p>His heart swelled and his body relaxed. He leaned into her pressing his lips to hers. Immediately igniting the flame that was there since her arrival. This kiss was soft and sweet. Lips meeting together once, then twice then melding together. He swiped his tongue at her lower lips and reveled in the gasp that escaped her lips. </p><p>He pulled back to look at her. Her face was as peaceful as it was when she was basking in the sunlight. He dove in for another kiss. Pulling her closer. His hands grasping at her neck and cupping her face. She leaned into him, pulling him in by the back of his neck. </p><p>They broke apart for the need to breathe. And he rested his forehead against hers. Her hands slid from his neck to cup his face. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he watched it in fascination as if everything she did was the first time he had seen it done.<br/>
“Arthur, take me home.” She whispered. The words pooling around them in the sweetest melody he had ever heard. </p><p>	“Yes My Queen.” He said Smiling. Her shiver made him shudder in response. The anticipation of what that evening would bring sent a jolt of excitement throughout his body. </p><p>	“Your wish is my command.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Part 3 draws to a close.<br/>My question to you is, should there be a part 4?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>